The Agent: The Prelude
by Lafemmewesker
Summary: The prelude, Aaron Jensen working within the government, and slowly working his way up through the ranks. Ruthless, and precise; he becomes a squad leader for clean and sweep. {{ This is the prelude for the character in the co-op of Ada Wong's campaign in Resident Evil 6 }}
1. Before The Accident After the Accident

A/N: Hi everyone! I have this muse on my tumblr and it's not the greatest when posting long post, and stories so I will be doing that on here from now on. This story is about the Agent option you have in Resident Evil 6 on Ada's campaign. I hope you all enjoy!

Before the accident & After the Accident

September 1996

Aaron was dropping his sister off to her school, before heading to his own. He was exhausted. While his parents were out on their vacation, so that meant he was in charge of everything. They had left out late August, but thank god that they had finished all of Sammy's registration for the elementary school. She was so excited that she went ahead to get herself ready, and wanted to skip out on dinner so she could wake up sooner for school the next day. He didn't manage to convince her to eat her dinner so that she may feel full, and ready for the day.

That didn't stop her from waking up at 5 in the morning so she could make Aaron get up to get ready so he could take her to her new school. "Alright Sammy," he said as he pulled over where the kids were getting out of their parents' car to go into the large building. The apprehension on her face made him chuckle a bit. "Are you afraid?" He asked her, and was getting ready to pull out so he could park, and take her in.

"No!" Her voice was strong and firm. The determination in her eyes as she willed herself to get out of the car. "I love you," she shouted as she found one of her friends from kindergarten, and linked arms with her friend. He sighed, and drove off to get some breakfast, or coffee, or coffee with energy drink in it. He sat out in the parking lot to the school and leaned back in the seat. Another year, the last year of high school. He was almost done with high school. Not only that but his parents were convinced that his baseball would get him a good scholarship for a good university. The baseball season hasn't started yet but he could had always gotten started for the season. However he was already getting ready for the season all the time. He did suicides, practiced at the batting cages, and had pitching coaches all year round. He was one of the best, and he wanted to stay that way.

When one of his friends knocked on his door was when he realized that he had fallen asleep in his car. He climbed out, and said hey before walking in with him before the first bell to class rang. It was homeroom, which meant the same shit every beginning of the year. He was only hoping that Sammy was having fun as she expected to have, but he was sure that Sammy would make the best of her first day. He sat down in the desk next to one of his friends. It was a struggle to not fall asleep for the same shit he has been hearing for the past four years of high school.

When he was able to get out for lunch he did his normal routine with what first day back in school. He went around to see what friends he shared the lunch period with, and sat with them and talked to them. They normally asked about how excited Sammy was for school, or at least the ones that were close to him. The others would pipe in their comments, and chatter about how their own siblings were excited for their first day as well. Once the bell rang again, for the end of lunch they decided to head their last class. However, they each went to their respective classes except for a couple who decided that they would ball anyways. Aaron sat in the back, and listen to what they had discussed it would be, and he always had one teacher that hated sports stars. Unfortunately for him, that was him. They would always go on to how there were no exception for assignments, notes, and tests. He rolled his eyes in response. Typical.

After that class there was a ton of reading, and questions to go with it. All the other classes didn't bother since most students didn't even get their textbooks yet. Plus with all of other classes they hadn't gone to yet until tomorrow. fortunately for him, his parents were always keen on making sure that he got the textbooks he needed in advance.

He drove up to the elementary school, and pulled into the parking lot. He knew that his sister knew what his car looked like, but he didn't like her roaming to find his car. There was a lot similar cars to his own in the drop off lane this morning. He didn't want to risk his sister getting into the wrong car.

He walked in, and the woman instantly stood up upon seeing him. "Yes sir," she asked him with a well natured tone. "How may I help you?"

"Hello," he smiled back to her, "I'm just waiting for my sister." He answered, and then realized that she may want his name. "Uh, my name is Aaron Jensen." The woman's face instantly brighten up.

"Oh!" She said with a soft expression, "She was absolutely lovely today, and talked a lot about her big brother." She said with such motherly affection. "She will be up briefly when the bell rings." She assured him, now that she realized that he wasn't just some creeper trying to look at random children. Just like the woman informed him the bell rang, and children filled the hall with their chatter. It was clear that families would hear their story about how their first day went.

"Aaron," a familiar voice rang out into the hall followed by someone crashing into his legs. "I have so much to tell you." Sammy's face was filled with excitement as she bounced around him, and held his hand. He grasped her hand in return, and began leading her back out to his car. He let her climb into her booster seat, and buckled herself in as he walked around the car and crouched into the driver side. "Today was SO awesome," she shouted finally as he drove off the school grounds. Awesome was her new favorite to described anything good. She then went to describing how her day went, and what she got to do today. He listened to everything she was saying beaming, and was glad she had a good day at school. She was hardly ever afraid of any new challenge. She met it with enthusiasm, and determination. It was the same with her gymnastic, and how she was one the best in her age group. She kept describing her day to him even as he pulled up into their driveway.

"Sounds like you had an extremely eventful day," He said as he opened the door for her, and she leapt out grinning at him.

"Yeah!" She said with grin. She reached out for his hand once more, and he led the way into the house. "When is mommy and daddy getting home?" She asked him curious.

"Well they're out on a mommy and daddy trip, but they will be back soon," He told her as they walked into their house. "Now what do you want for dinner?" He asked her as he crouched down to her level, and then he whispered like their parents were still in the house. "How about pizza?" He asked, and pulled away wiggling his eyebrows in a humorous manner. She laughed, and covered her mouth.

"Momma said no bad food," she scolded him as soon as she got herself under control.

"Ah, come on," he joked, "we'll put some green stuff on it, and pretend its healthy. It could be our celebration to a good first day of school." She put a bit more of a thought into it before nodding her head. They high fived, and he went into the other room to order the pizza. They watched movie, and worked on their school work while they were waiting for the pizza. After the pizza came it didn't last long until there was finally some left overs in the fridge, and he was getting her ready for bed.

"Its going to be fun just me and you," She announced sleepily.

"We sure will," he answered her with a smile, and she passed out soon after. He sighed as he walked down the stairs to finish his reading, and for the class that 'had no sympathies if you play sports,' and was done at 10 pm. He checked the house quickly, and crashed in his bed. He fell asleep quickly after.

December 13, 1996 -

Aaron was thrilled that his parents were finally coming back tomorrow. Sammy didn't know, but Saturday morning she would wake up with her parents waiting for her downstairs. He dropped her off at her school, and didn't even tell her that there was going to be a surprise tomorrow morning.

He did enjoy being a caretaker for his sister, and they bonded quite a bit. They even had their own routine where they did their homework together, and ate together. They were a team, and he made it a game who can finish their homework first with the most correct answers win. Considering how much work he constantly got, she usually won, which was fine with him. He gladly helped her, and the teachers loved him when he went to pick her up every day.

At the end of the school day, he went to pick her up, and drove back to the house. Everything was normal, until they came home. A sheriff car was parked in front of the house, and there was another car. Aaron climbed out first, and told Sammy he would be right back. Her concerns were voice, but she quieted down. He walked over to the Sheriff who regarded him with a nod. He looked like he was about to say something, but before he did a duo got out of the other car. It looked like officials from a business.

"Are you Aaron Jensen?" The person from the other car asked. He nodded, and he was handed an envelope. "Our deepest condolences," They began, and his heart sank. "But your parents passed away while they were on the cruise." The woman explained. "We have reported to the authorities, and that is something from the company." She said. "Again, our deep condolences." Then just like that they were gone. Only the sheriff remained.

After a moment or so the sheriff spoke, "I don't know about you but their deep condolences doesn't mean jack." She finally said, and pulled Aaron in an one arm embrace. "Your mother will be missed, and if you need anything I will be here." She said, and he realized that it was his mother's friend.

"I have to get my sister," he said, after a moment, and each step his heart broke. What would he tell his sister? How could he tell his sister? He couldn't think of any kind of ways to begin to this sister anything. His hand on the door, and the concern in her young eyes. He finally realized that he was crying, and he didn't remember the sheriff taking over. He didn't remember how the sheriff delicately broke it to his sister, and he didn't remember how long he sat outside. Only when the Sheriff grabbed his arm, and led him inside to sit next to his sister was when he started to break through the fog of his mind.

The sheriff must have taken off some time to help them. At the time he couldn't form the words to tell her how much he appreciated that she was there for them. He was still out of it until his sister wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will miss them too," she said, and her own little voice raspy from crying. He broke down, and wrapped his arms around his sister and held her tight.

"Me too," he said as he stroked her hair.

The next couple of months was a blurr. He remembered holding Sammy's hand a lot more after that day. They had allowed them time out of school. He had learned that his parents had already paid off the mortgage on the house. Also, that the life insurance was able to pay the utilities and bills for quite some time. His friends offered their support, and had their own grief. The school had their own. His grades was slowly dropping, and his mind was constantly at the thought about how he could provide for his sister. He was all she had left, and the fact that he was in school, was the reason to way he was able to keep her with him. Then when they had to go back to school he remember her crying for the first time that she didn't want to go to school. He promised her that she would never leave him.

Thankfully, their grandparents on their mother's side moved into the town shortly after the funeral. They let him have his sister, but insisted that they should move in with them soon. It was a struggle but he passed all of his courses, and passed with his diploma.

He didn't think about college, and nothing else. He went straight for the military join up place. He took his time, but got into the military. The more time he worked on himself in there the better his rank came through. He was able to send his sister to boarding school, and he had no worries because their grandparents were always their for them in the end.

However, many people expressed their concern that he didn't pursue anything but the military. He needed something else, and something quick. It turns out that this is what he was good at, and he was gaining the attention of people in the higher ranks.

This was going to end up good for his sister one way or another. He was going to make sure that she was safe and happy. Even though she cried her concerns that she would lose him too.


	2. A New Order

A/N: I know that this is a lot for one little muse, but fanfiction won't let me post it the way I want to, and in order. So short summary time, this is Aaron's history with the government, and when he was a part of the clean and sweep division. This is the involvement he had with the government's experimentation with bio-weapons.

 **September 13th, 1997**

Aaron left Sammy with their grandparents who had moved into their parents, or now his since he was of age, and inherited it. He had to go to boot camp since he was done with the testing and his passed the medical check. He was going for the Marines. It seemed more reliable, and Sammy was still going to the school that she was before the incident. She very least made him promise to write her whenever he can. It was the only way she would let him go.

Over the next couple of months he excelled in missions, and overall everything else. The higher ups were approving on his leadership skills, and commended him for never leaving a men behind. It was something they looked for in a Marine, or at least that what his captain told him.

"Jensen," his name was shouted into the mess hall. Jensen stood to attention, and saluted his superiors. "You're need in the Commander's office." He was told, and Jensen nodded obediently.

He stalked down the hall nodding to his comrades and friends as he went, and knocked on the door before allowed entry. "You wanted to see me sir," he said as he saluted the man before he was allowed to sit.

"Jensen you have shown great capability since you have joined us here. You surpassed the training in every aspect to the point where we had no choice but bring into the full status. You never give up, and your success rate of completion of each mission has been noticed by eyes even higher than the Black Opts." He informed him, and Aaron had a feeling that this would be perfect for him, in regards to his life with Sammy. He would do anything for her, and he has done many things without regret. His superior handed him a folder that was filled with paperwork. "What I'm handing you soldier is the furthest you can go within the military. There are some nasty people out there, and we want to beat them at their own game." He said. "You're the one who be perfect to lead a team, and protect the citizens of the United States of America."

Aaron looked through the paperwork before he looked back up to the man who used to be his superior. "I accept." He said, it was clear that he would had more time off than he would here. He could get his own place with Sammy meanwhile his grandparents could still live in the house left to them by their parents. This was perfect.

"Glad to hear that son," he said and nodded the man he knew that was standing behind him the entire time. It was clear that if he had refused that his life would have been ended that moment. Luckily for him, and them they offered a better life with his sister than him risking to lose his own life.

"When do I start?" He asked.

"Go home to your family son," his commander replied, "We will get in touch with you as soon as they're ready for you." He stood, and saluted Aaron, and he in return did the same his old commanding officer. He left the base that same day, said goodbyes to his friends, and heading home.

 **September 14th, 1997, Sunday**

Aaron arrived home with a sigh, and so many memories swamped him at once, and it was almost hard to breath. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. He entered his home, and found that they did much decoration to the home. It was most likely at Sammy's request because she didn't want to be reminded so much of their parents.

It wasn't difficult for their grandparents to live in the house where the mortgage was paid off, and their retirement money paid for the utilities just fine with plenty to spare. He walked into his room, and it was the only one that was not touched. He dropped his bag, and made sure that he brought up his boots so Sammy didn't know that he was here. It would be a good surprise for her to see him again. Maybe they can go to the movies, and spend some time together. He laid on his bed, and relaxed for a bit.

They were likely at church, their parents weren't very religious, but their grandparents were very much so. That meant he had time to shower, and get ready to surprise Sammy. He hummed as he walked into the bathroom, and showered getting the dirt, and grime from traveling off his body. He dressed in his dark wash jeans, and pulled on a black shirt before throwing on a plaid red shirt to keep warm.

He did keep his promise and write to her, and read her letters about her school, and assignments. She was in the second grade now, and she also told him about all the books she was reading. She was a smart kid, and no doubt she was going to follow in their parent's footsteps in becoming a doctor of some sort. That was the hopes of other family members for him, but he refuse to put any more financial stress on his grandparents than necessary.

Though they were quick to tell him that because of the mortgage paid off, and compared to their own apartment it was so much easier on them than before. Aaron didn't know why he felt so guilty, but he somehow felt responsible for Sammy now. Putting her in the care of their grandparents was more than enough to ask of him. He refuse to let them do anything else without his help.

He cleaned up his room, and washed his dirty clothes putting away some, but leaving a bag ready for the any time when the government should call. He was wondering what kind of paperwork they would have to do in order for him to start with this new career. Also why was it so top secret to have the precaution to dispose of him if he were to do decline their offer? That thought nagged him, but it only made him more interested into what he would do working with that sector.

He spent most of the afternoon lazing around until he heard the front door open, and the familiar chatter of his litter sister. He crept down the stairs with the training he had done during recon, and other low key missions. He eased behind his sister, who he could have sworn grown a couple of inches. He grabbed her waist, and was rewarded with a squeal, and she turned around to strike back.

"Aaron!" She shouted her joy as her arms wrapped around his neck in a vise grip. He hugged her back fiercely as she did to him before putting her down on her feet.

"You've gotten taller," he commented, and thought to himself has it really been a couple of months since the last time he saw her?

"Grandma is convinced that I'm going to be taller than you," she smugly, and he ruffled her hair with her protest loud, and clear.

"Keep dreaming kiddo." He told her, and then turned his attention to his grandparents. He hugged them in turn, and told them quickly of his new promotion, and then got Sammy ready for their night out.

It was a great night with Sammy. They went bowling, goofed off at the arcade, then to their favorite diner to pig out of food where they were once regulars there with their parents. He decided that it was time to make good memories there once again. One of the old servers that was here since he was five came up to them.

"Is that Aaron Jensen I see before my eyes, or am I just getting senile with age," she said warmly as walked over to the two siblings.

"It's probably just senile Judy," one of the cooks yelled from the back.

"Hush you," She snapped with a no nonsense glare over her shoulders. "I'm still waiting on my hash brown." The cook decided to ignore her comment and went along his way with cooking like nothing happened. "Young man I haven't seen in you in what feels like years, and young lady you have grown from the little tot that once sat at a table." Sammy blushed, she didn't remember the older woman, but Judy always made sure she was the server for the Jensen family.

"I've just been a little busy is all Ms. Judy." He told the woman with a smile. She was like the crazy Aunt that would probably come over for family drink all the booze, and reminisce about the good old' days.

"I heard," she said, and there was that familiar frown on the face he has seen on so many loved ones. "You graduated high school and ran off to join the military." She told him. "You would have made a fine baseball player." She scolded as she took out her notebook.

"Well I'm using my abilities now to serve the country, and that's just as good." He countered, and she immediately looked guilty.

"Oh, I know hunny, but we all know about your parents, and very sorry it happened." She said with all the maternal affection. "I just know your parents would had wanted a different life for you." She took out a napkin, and wiped her eyes before it could mess up her makeup. "Anyways, I don't mean to guilt you. What can I get you two?"

They ordered greasy burgers with extra french fries, and two chocolate milkshakes. Judy shouted it out before she pop the ticket in the slider.

"So what is the military like," Sammy asked after a moment of silence. "Or is it so secretive that you'll have to kill me if you tell me." She said the last ominously and wiggled her fingers. Aaron snorted a laugh, and almost had a bit of milkshake come out of his nose.

"No," he answered after he got his bearings, "Just training, and small under cover things." Jokes aside, there were too many things that he couldn't just tell his sister, or anyone for that matter.

He didn't even want to think about what his new missions would look like once he really gets started. He's killed people on missions, and that was something Sammy did not need to know.

Sammy rolled her eyes, and she knew that she was being lied to, but she also knew that he wasn't going to tell her. "Fine, don't tell me," she said as she stuck out her at him. Just then Judy came up with their food, and that silenced the two for a bit. After when he was done with his food he looked at Sammy.

"Do you want dessert," He asked her as she was close to finishing her own food. Sammy shook her head. "Check please."

"Coming up sweetie," she said with a sly wink as she walked away to get it for them.

"We gotta go home, I have school tomorrow," Sammy reminded him as she finished her last bite. "Are you going to be there when I get home?" She asked, and the look in her eyes was almost too much.

"Man, Sammy, I don't know. My superior told me that they will call when it's time for me to come in," he told her, "But hopefully we have a couple of days together." He told her. She sighed.

"Yeah," she said with her observant eyes watching him. "Hopefully." He paid the check, and ushered her to the car.

When they got home their grandma made Sammy get ready for bed as soon as she walked through the door. He joined his grandpa in the living room as he was watching something on the history channel. "So tell me more about this promotion you got in the military," He said after a moment of silence.

"There isn't much to tell," he admitted with a shrug. Their grandparents were always very active in their lives growing up. So he was used to having deep conversations with them, and he supposed it hurt them to see that he made the sacrifice to go into the military instead of following his dreams. "I'm guessing it's just a 'as we go,' kind of deal." He finished. His grandpa nodded.

"You have to be very careful about this," he said after a moment. "Something just doesn't seem right." His grandpa had been working with the FBI, and his dad a doctor. He felt that his dad was in a much safer line of work. So over forty years of working within the bureau he learned to trust his gut.

Aaron sighed, "Grandpa, I know you wanted different for me-"

"Aaron," He cautioned. "I held you on my lap while you rattled on about being a scientist in space. You're a good kid, and baseball would had done the trick to get you into a good school. I just hate thinking you have to sacrifice so much."

He clenched his fist, and didn't want to think about himself. "Listen that was a kid stuff grandpa." He began.

"Don't give me crap, boy." His grandpa interrupted again. "I remember our last conversation before you parents died. You were getting scouted by damn good schools." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nag you again about this, but what would Sammy do if she lost you again."

"She won't," he said sternly, and stubbornly as he stood up, and stormed into his room. He closed it, and collapsed on his bed. He sighed. He couldn't let his grandparents do everything. There was no way he was going to do that because she was HIS sister. Their parents which meant that he had to step up. It didn't mean that his grandparents had to step out of their retirement again to take care of Sammy.

 **October 3rd, 1997; Friday**

He was outside playing with Sammy when his grandma called him in. "Aaron!" She shouted, "Phone." She told him as he was closer to her.

"Thanks grandma," He said as he picked up the phone. "Aaron." He said.

"Jensen," the ridge formality was the clue, and what he had been waiting on. "It's time." He was told. He wrote down the information, and where he was going to be picked up.

He sat downstairs on the couch as he put on his military uniform. He imagined that he would be given a new one when he was fully in the ranks. He was going to leave his car here, and take a cab to where he was asked to go. Sammy sat next to him, and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I wished you didn't have to go," she cried.

"I know kiddo, but I'm guaranteed national holidays so I will be here for Thanksgiving. I promise." He said as he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders into a side hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and squeezed as tightly as she could.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," she said as she sniffed, and wiped her eyes. He stood up, and gave both of his grandparents a hug, and kiss on the cheek before he turned to leave. He heard the taxi honk for him outside the house.

"Remember what I told you when you first came home," his grandpa said as he let go of his hands.

"I will," he said as he lifted his bag on to his shoulder. "Love you guys, and see you later." He said as he went outside, and climbed in the back seat. He gave the directions, and off he went.

He sighed as he settled himself into the backseat. He made idle conversation with the driver, but when he arrived to the area it was an abandon warehouse.

"You sure that this is the right place," the driver said looking over his shoulders to him.

"Yeah," he said, and paid him.

"I'm going to be up the road. If this is a scam. I'll give you a ride home for free." Aaron shook his head with a grin.

"Thanks man," he said, "but if I'm not up the road within thirty minutes go ahead and leave, alright?" He told him.

"Deal," the driver said, and he watched him drive up the rocky driveway. He entered the warehouse, and suddenly bright light flashed him in his eyes.

"Identity yourself," he was yelled at him, and he gave his rank, and name. The lights dimmed, and he saw soldiers in gear he'd never seen before. It was all black, with gas mask, and what looked like an arm shield on each arm. They were wearing something that look thick, and uncomfortable. "Good," The one that demanded his identity stepped up to him. "This is your first and final test." He said as he handed him a gun, and a gas mask. "There was a leak in a town not far from here." He was told. "He blocked it off, but it's our job to clean up before the researchers can get in there to see what went wrong."

Next thing he knew he was follow a bunch of men, and women he had never met in his life, and he was going to clean up a leak. What kind of leak? Also why would it need to be blocked off? He wondered. But he followed into the helicopter as it flew overhead, and not long after takeoff they were landing on a roof of a town. He saw a couple of shambling people, and looked over to the one that sat next to him.

"What about the survivors?" He shouted. He barely heard her to begin, but the second time she spoke up.

"There are no survivors," she said, "and if I were you I would shoot on sight." She said grimly as they began shooting on sight. It didn't take much for him to begin to do the same. He shot each shambling figure in the head after figuring out that body shots did nothing to the approaching figures. After a couple of hours the team did a clean sweep of the area.

"Good job team," the man that seemed to be the leader. "Nice work Aaron," he said as they all were loaded back on the helicopter. This time they flew into a base, where the leader gave a couple of white coats his reports. They nodded, and left the group alone.

"Come on, time for you to meet the boss," he said as the team went to the locker room. One for the women, and the other for the men. He tossed him a key. "That one is yours. He put his things in there, and realized that he was surrounding by people of all different ages. The man who talked to him took his gas mask, and helmet to reveal that he was of Latin origins. "You ready?"

"Yes sir," He said, and followed him out, and down a long hallway. They were silent, but Aaron was certain he was getting his answers very soon.

They walked into a room where the President, and a woman in a white coat were waiting on him. "Mr. Jensen, we've been waiting on you," the woman said as she stood up with a smile. "I heard you did very well on your first sweep." She said. She was short, and long blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep green, and her lips were a flushed pink.

"Mr. Jensen," The President began, and he saluted the man, "We are glad to have you with us today. There is a group of people out there that are making viruses, and monsters into weapons. This section of the military is completely hidden from the public, and even more important than the Black Ops specifically so we can protect the public from our experiments. We must be able to counter whatever this group is making, and while we are trying to figure out who they are."

He stood up, and shook hands with him. The man at his side nodded at the President curtly. The woman smiled brightly at Aaron, and looked at him. "Rodriguez," She said, "I can take it from here."

He was patted on the back before the man left the two together. She stepped up closer to him, and he stepped back instinctively. She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "But follow me, and I'll show you around, and to your group." She quickly looped her arm through his, and led him out of the room.

Down the hall they went, and she used the badge clipped onto her shirt to get them in the restricted area. "You'll get your own soon," she told him, and she rattled on about the many different amazing things they were doing down here. He looked around, and saw the horrors of what he would be fighting. Human experimentation, he thought to himself as she continued talking.

"And here we are," she said, as she opened the door to the training facility. "This is your squad." She said as she waved her hand to five people. Three men, and two woman. He was guessing that he was young, but some of them had to be older than him by a couple of years. "Squad member, this is your Team Leader. Aaron Jensen." She said as she hugged his arm close to her body.

He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but it certainly explained one thing. It explained why he was going to be executed if he had refused the offer.


End file.
